disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ratigan/Gallery
Images of Professor Ratigan from The Great Mouse Detective. Promotional Images Ratigan.jpg Concept Art Ratigan1.png Ratigan2.png Animation Dibujo090.jpg|Ratigan's portrait in Basil's flat Dibujo097.1.jpg|Ratigan's first appearance Dibujo099.jpg Dibujo100.1.jpg|"Quite an ingenious scheme, eh, Flaversham? And aren't you proud to be a part of it?" Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1389.jpg Dibujo108.jpg|Ratigan is not impressed. Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1473.jpg|Ratigan squeezes the Mouse Ballerina so hard it ends up getting broken Dibujo114.jpg|"Yes...I would spend many sleepless nights if anything unfortunate were to befall her." FinishIt,Flaversham!.jpg|"FINISH IT, FLAVERSHAM!" Dibujo117.jpg|"Oooh, I love it when I'm nasty!" Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1538.jpg|Ratigan orders Fidget to get the supplies for his scheme "And NO mistakes!" Now,Fidget!.jpg|"NOW, FIDGET!!" Dibujo122.jpg Dibujo124.jpg Dibujo130.jpg|"Her last night, and my first..." Dibujo131.jpg|"... as Supreme Ruler..." Dibujo136.jpg|"... of all Mousedom!" Dibujo137.1.jpg Dibujo138.jpg Dibujo140.jpg Dibujo145.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2193.jpg Mousedetective239.jpg|Ratigan and his gang of thugs Dibujo162.jpg|"Thank you, thank you." Dibujo163.jpg Dibujo168.jpg|"But, all that's in the past." Dibujo169.jpg|"This time, nothing, not even Basil, can stand in my way!" gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-2047.jpg|Ratigan spitting out his wine gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-2054.jpg|"What was.... THAT?!" RatiganStaringatBartholomew.jpg|"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Mousedetective270.jpg|Ratigan scolding a drunken Bartholomew, "I AM NOT A RAT!!!" Dibujo176.jpg|"Oh, my dear Bartholomew..." _12700725394192.jpg|"You know what happens when someone upsets me." Dibujo182.jpg|Without any remorse, Ratigan watches as Felicia devours Bartholomew 1986-basil-07.jpg|"Oh, Felicia, my precious. My baby!" Dibujo185.1.jpg|"Did Daddy's little honey bun enjoy her tasty treat?" Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2222.jpg|Felicia belches Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2244.jpg|"And now...as you were singing..." 1986-basil-04.jpg Ratigan confronts Flaversham again.jpg|"Ah, Mr. Flaversham!" [chuckles evilly] Allow me to present.jpg|"Allow me to present..." your charming daughter.jpg|"...Your charming daughter." Mousedetective459.jpg|"Oh, I just love tearful reunions." Ratigan,OliviaandHiram.jpg|Ratigan, Olivia and her father Hiram Now now fidget will take good care of her.jpg|"Now now. Fidget will take good care of her." Dibujo249.jpg|"That is, as long as we have no further delays." Remember Ratigan.jpg|"Remember..." It must be ready TONIGHT!.jpg|"It must be ready...TONIGHT!" Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-4251.jpg|Ratigan getting upset over Fidget's failure Dibujo262.1.jpg|"WHY YOU GIBBERING LITTLE---"[Ratigan clutches his chest, apparently having a heart attack] Mousedetective482.jpg|Ratigan's face turns red with fury. Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-4271.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-4278.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-4284.jpg how dare that idiot basil.jpg|"How dare that idiot Basil poke his stupid nose into my wonderful scheme and foul up everything!" Dibujo270.jpg|"Oh! I can just see that insufferable grin on his smug face!" Dibujo278.0.jpg|"Yes. Yes I can just see it. [chuckles]" Felicia release him Ratigan.jpg|"Felicia, release him." Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-4398.jpg|"Fidget, you delightful little maniac! You've presented me with a singular opportunity!" Dibujo280.jpg Dibujo283.jpg|"Poor Basil." Dibujo285.1.jpg|"Oh, he's in for a little surprise." Dibujo369.jpg|"Bravo! A marvelous performance!" Dibujo373.jpg|"Though frankly, I expected you 15 minutes earlier. Trouble with the chemistry set, ol' boy?" Dibujo382.jpg Dibujo383.jpg Dibujo384.jpg|"Oh by the way, Basil..." Dibujo385.jpg|"I just love your disguise." Dibujo396.0.jpg|"Really. One would hardy recognize you." Dibujo398.jpg|"[laughing] The greatest... detective... in all Mousedom! [laughs]" Ratigan Victory.jpg|"I've won!" laughing Dibujo415.jpg|"I had so many ingenious ideas I didn't know which to choose! So... I decided to use them all." Tumblr n2c4wcPwoK1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|"Marvelous, isn't it?" Mousedetective776.jpg|Ratigan as Supreme Ruler of all Mousedom THE_GREAT_MOUSE_DETECTIVE_Title_01_01_part15_00000.jpg|"This is MY KINGDOM! [cackles maniacally]" Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7182.jpg|"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear." Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7275.jpg|The robot bites Ratigan's nose Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7308.jpg|DON'T SAY IT! THE_GREAT_MOUSE_DETECTIVE_Title_01_01_part15_00001.jpg|Ratigan screams loud after he hears Basil calls him a sewer rat Dibujo511.jpg RatiganCapturingOlivia.jpg|"Stay where you are, or the girl DIES!!" THE_GREAT_MOUSE_DETECTIVE_Title_01_01_part16_00000.jpg|Ratigan turns angrily towards Olivia when he feels she grabs his tail OliviaandRatigan.jpg|"If you kindly sit down and shut UP!" Dibujo524.jpg Dibujo530.jpg Dibujo531.jpg Dibujo536.jpg|"Oh, you want to lighten the load?" great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7615.jpg|"Excellent idea!" RatiganThrowingFidget.jpg|Ratigan throwing Fidget Dibujo542.jpg Dibujo543.jpg|Ratigan noticing in horror that he's headed straight towards Big Ben. Dibujo564.jpg|Ratigan about to swat at Basil Dibujo568.jpg|Ratigan, holding Olivia, swats Basil aside RatiganScreaming.jpg|Ratigan screaming in pain after Olivia bites his hand THE_GREAT_MOUSE_DETECTIVE_Title_01_01_part17_00002.jpg|Ratigan, with his cape caught in the cogs, noticing Basil & Olivia escaping Dibujo603.jpg|Ratigan rips free of the cog and begins his rage Ratigan_(True_Nature).jpg|Ratigan's true nature RatiganKnockingBasil.jpg|Ratigan knocking Basil Dibujo607.jpg THE_GREAT_MOUSE_DETECTIVE_Title_01_01_part17_00003.jpg Dibujo610.2.jpg THE_GREAT_MOUSE_DETECTIVE_Title_01_01_part17_00004.jpg|Ratigan blocking Basil's way Dibujo622.jpg|"There's no escape this time, Basil!" great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7953.jpg|Ratigan's Claws RatiganScratchesBasil.png Mousedetective898.jpg|Ratigan vs. Basil Dibujo653.jpg|"I've WON!!!!" Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8046.jpg|Ratigan finds his pocket has been pilfered. Dibujo661.jpg|Ratigan attempts to take Basil down with him... Ratigan's Death-disneyscreencaps_com-8154.jpg|...only to end up going down alone. Rats.PNG|Ratigan with some other mice in House of Mouse GreatMouseDetMysteryInMistEd_Photo_04.jpg ratiganwdhv.jpg Basil-ratigan-cos.jpg|Ratigan as he appeared at the Disney parks Ratigan-HouseofMouse-DonaldsLampTrade.png|Ratigan in House of Mouse with the mousetrap Villanos en House of Mouse.jpg Ratigan Quack Pack.jpg|Ratigan on a box of Villain Cards from Quack Pack Merchandise 118.jpg|Ratigan in Disney Vinylmation Slipcover Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan on DVD Cover Miscellaneous Tumblr_mgl2uk8QoJ1qb7uoyo9_1280.png|Ratigan concept art Honoringfidget.jpg Thechase2.jpg Thechase.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:The Great Mouse Detective galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries